This invention relates to environmental pollution measuring devices and is directed more particularly to a device for collecting or capturing sub-micron size gas-borne or air-borne particulates.
In recent years, since air pollution around large urban centers and elsewhere has become a national concern, all levels of Government have enacted laws and established requirements for maximum allowable pollution levels of gases and solids. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus for quickly, economically and accurately measuring pollutants in the air.
To measure the solid matter of particulates in the air, known volumes of air samples are directed through filters which capture the particulate matter. However, these filters do not capture extremely small particles and particularly those of sub-micron size. Moreover, if these sub-micron particles are captured in the conventional filter, it is difficult, if not impossible, to remove them from the filter element material for analysis.